Té para tres
by Madame de la Fere-du Vallon
Summary: Cuando el destino te obliga a elegir entre dos corazones que te demuestran su amor incondicional.


**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½". Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

"**Té para tres"**

Permaneció de pie, apoyando su espalda en una de las paredes de la sala, observando fijamente la escena que se desarrollaba ante él.

Sentado a la mesa, el que había llegado a considerar su amigo se encontraba ensimismado, mirando fijamente como descansaban sus manos cruzadas sobre la superficie lisa cubierta por el pulcro mantel.

Ella llego cargada con una bandeja desde la cocina y la dejo sobre la mesa. Nerviosamente y sin mirar a ninguno de los dos jóvenes, comenzó a servir tres tazas de humeante té. El aroma a la infusión recien preparada inundo el espacio reconfortando a las tres personas allí reunidas.

Afuera, lo que parecía ser una de las peores tormentas de ese crudo invierno estaba en pleno apogeo. La sala se ilumino con un relámpago y un fuerte trueno le siguió.

Ella se sobresalto, siempre le había tenido un profundo temor a las tormentas.

-Ten –dijo la chica al pasarle la taza de té al joven que se encontraba sentado a su izquierda.

-¿De qué querías hablarme? –contesto él sin molestarse en recibir el recipiente.

-Primero que nada, quiero que sepas que nunca quise engañarte.

-¿No?

-No, tú sabias que yo...

-No, nunca supe lo que tú sentías -le interrumpió.

-Yo te quiero mucho...

-Pero nunca llegarás a amarme ¿es eso?

-Lo intente, te lo juro, pero luego de este tiempo en el que estuvimos separados.

-Él volvió y logro conquistarte.

-No es tan simple como parece.

-¡Sí lo es, no me mientas! –exclamo golpeando fuertemente la mesa con su palma extendida-, y yo, el muy estúpido creyendo que por fin te habías dado cuenta de lo que yo sentía por ti, de este amor tan grande que llevo guardado aquí dentro por años y años –dijo golpeándose el pecho-, siempre aguardando por una oportunidad, siempre temiendo que se me adelantaran en una declaración de amor y cuando estaba seguro de que tú me habías dado esa oportunidad, no hago más que ausentarme unas semanas y él te había arrebatado de mi lado.

-Ya no somos unos niños –dijo el joven que había permanecido de pie acercándose a la mesa y tomando una de las tazas para llevársela a los labios-, debes comprender la situación.

-¡Tú no me hables!, te ausentaste sin decir nada y ahora vuelves a arrebatarme lo que es mío, no eres más que un maldito traidor.

-Los sentimientos no se pueden controlar y sé que lo que Akane siente por mí estuvo dormido durante años. Yo volví para despertar esos sentimientos, porque también los comparto.

-Y mientras tú hacías ese viaje para tomar valor, ella me daba falsas esperanzas, esperanzas de un amor que nunca existió.

-Si existió... créeme... aunque... –ella lloraba.

-No fue suficiente como para sacrificarlo todo por ese amor. Mientras yo me esmeraba por comprenderte y acompañarte, tú le esperabas a él, tú deseabas su regreso. ¡Que idiota fui!

-No es verdad... no fue así... simplemente no pude controlar lo que siento... –ella lloraba cada vez con más ganas.

-Y me hiciste a un lado, como quien quita una molesta mancha de su ropa.

El joven se puso de pie con rapidez.

-¿Dónde vas? –pregunto ella alterada.

-Al lugar más lejos que pueda ir. No soporto observarles por más tiempo.

-Pero llueve... la tormenta esta cada vez peor... si te transformas bajo esta lluvia...

-¡No me importa!

-No seas idiota, no sacarás nada con irte bajo esta lluvia –intervino el otro joven.

-¡Déjenme en paz, ya arruinaron mi vida, no pretendan estar preocupados ahora por lo que pase o deje de pasar conmigo!, he sabido sobrevivir con mi forma maldita por mucho tiempo.

El joven ya se dirigía a la puerta cuando ella lo detuvo.

-¡Perdóname, por favor!

-No hay nada que perdonar, eras tú la que tenías que escoger y yo perdí en la elección. Sólo espero que el imbécil logre hacerte feliz.

Ella se apoyo en la pared del corto pasillo que daba a la puerta de salida, llorando aún lo vio salir hacia la intensa lluvia y cerrar la puerta de un fuerte golpe. Sabía que era muy probable que jamás volviera a verlo, le había hecho daño y él no se lo merecía, pero qué podía hacer ella, ¿seguir ocultándole sus verdaderos sentimientos?, ¿seguir alimentando una relación a base de mentiras?. Ella se había enamorado de otra persona y no podía hacer nada por cambiar aquello. Sintió como el otro joven se acercaba y posaba una de sus manos en su hombro para luego abrazarla.

-Estará bien.

-¿Y nosotros?

-También. Lo juro.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en decirme lo que sentías?. Si lo hubieses hecho antes, tal vez yo no le habría hecho tanto daño.

-Porque fui un tonto, además, era necesario que me alejara por un tiempo, después de mi estúpida reacción ante la boda fallida, tenía que aclarar mis ideas, pero ya volví Akane y nunca más te dejaré sola.

-Espero que sea verdad, porque no me perdonaría el haberle hecho tanto daño para terminar sufriendo yo también.

-Confía en mí.

-Iré a dormir. Kasumi arreglo la habitación de huéspedes para ti –ella subió la escalera con calma y él la observo desde donde se encontraba.

-¿Estás bien Akane?

-Sí, sólo necesito descansar. Mañana me encontraré mejor Ranma.

-Ryoga lo entenderá y se repondrá pronto.

-Eso espero.

-Él debe comprender que yo te amo más que a mi vida y espero que tú también lo tengas claro.

Ella no contesto, se limito a sonreír y subir el resto de los escalones que la separaban del piso superior.

Ranma había vuelto a su vida después de dos años de ausencia y con sólo volver a verlo, ella se había dado cuenta que la fantasía que había estado fabricando al lado de su buen amigo no era lo que ella quería para el resto de su vida. Ella no lo amaba, sólo sentía un gran cariño por el joven que la había ayudado durante todo ese tiempo. Ryoga no se merecía seguir engañado, viviendo dentro de una relación en la que sólo él se entregaba por entero, porque para ella, siempre había sido otra persona la dueña de su corazón y esa persona había vuelto el día anterior, deslumbrándola nuevamente como lo había hecho tanto tiempo atrás. Ranma Saotome era el único que podía hacerla feliz y el único que podía recibir todo el amor que ella era capaz de dar.

En la sala, el joven de la trenza se sentó en penumbras, contemplo frente a él las tres tazas con su contenido ya frío. Cerró los ojos y se permitió escuchar la tormenta que arreciaba afuera. La lluvia caía con fuerza y los truenos y relámpagos se hacían notar a intervalos irregulares. El joven suspiro profundamente, en su rostro se esbozó una sonrisa. El día anterior había sido terrible para él. Al regresar a la casa de la familia Tendo, después de dos años de ausencia se había enterado de que su prometida había comenzado una relación amorosa con su amigo, sintió que el mundo se desvanecía a sus pies, pero luego, cuando ella le había confesado que sólo lo había hecho para tratar de olvidarlo a él y que siempre tuvo la secreta esperanza de que volviera, todo quedo en el olvido y ahora, se encontraba allí, con una sonrisa bobalicona en sus labios y sus peores temores olvidados, como si la lluvia que caía afuera los estuviese borrando para siempre.

Había ganado la batalla más importante de su vida, la que esperaba, le daría la ansiada felicidad y no había tenido que hacer nada más que confesarle sus sentimientos a esa torpe chica que había conocido tiempo atrás y que se había adueñado de su ser.

Se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la escalera, había vuelto a casa y no había nada mejor que aquello, o quizá sí había algo mejor, el sentirse seguro de que su joven prometida correspondía sus sentimientos y que ya nada les separaría.

**Fin**

Notas finales:

1.- Bueno... esto surgió de repente. Un día en la radio, durante mis tediosas horas de trabajo escuche la canción con el mismo titulo (hace muchísimo tiempo que no la escuchaba), la idea vino a mi cabeza y ya no volvió a desaparecer. No es un fic del cual me sienta muy orgullosa, no creo que tenga muchas aspiraciones o méritos, pero ya está y espero algún comentario al respecto

2.- Aunque no se trate de un songfic (porque no esta pensado para serlo, además, el género songfic no se me da muy bien), debo aclarar que la canción que inspiro este escrito pertenece al grupo argentino Soda Stereo, del cual mi hermana mayor era fans y gracias a ella pude conocer su música (cuando aún eran un trío y no habían tomado caminos separados). Es una linda aunque melancólica canción y si tienen la oportunidad de escucharla se las recomiendo.

3.- Algunos datillos aclaratorios:

-Hasta último minuto no tenía tomada una decisión sobre quién debía imponerse en el corazón de Akane, ese es el motivo principal por el que no nombre a ninguno de los dos galanes hasta el final, pero llegado el momento de optar por uno de los dos, no me fue posible pensar en ella junto a Ryoga, simplemente no me imagino a esta parejita separada. Qué puedo decir, soy una convencida de que pase lo que pase entre Ranma y Akane, siempre terminaran juntos de una u otra forma.

-Sobre el hecho de que Akane hiciera mención a la transformación del joven que se iba… bien, si ella mantenía una relación amorosa con Ryoga y aunque sólo haya sido para olvidar a su verdadero amor (cosa que no me parece para nada recomendable), ¿no les parece que durante ese tiempo Ryoga debería haber adquirido la suficiente confianza como para admitir que él también se transformaba gracias a las maldiciones de Jusenkyo?, a mí si me parece lógico.

-Los dos años de ausencia de Ranma. Bueno, eso fue sólo para que Ryoga tuviera la oportunidad de acercarse a Akane sin sentirse amenazado (tanto física como emocionalmente). Que dónde estuvo nuestro querido Ranma, pues no lo sé, dejémoslo ir en busca de una cura para su maldición, o a un viaje de entrenamiento o simplemente a aclarar sus ideas. Lo cierto es que volvió en el instante preciso.

4.- Sin nada más con lo que aburrirles, me despido y será hasta pronto. Cuídense y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


End file.
